


Wedding Proposal

by hikikomorixxi



Series: Jinhwan Ficlet Compilation [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomorixxi/pseuds/hikikomorixxi
Summary: Jinhwan tries his best for Soojin’s wedding proposal.





	Wedding Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Super short story. I named the "reader" as "Seo Soojin", She's actually Soojin of Gidle. 😅

“I was a transferee during High school. I have no friends and there’s this group of girls who hated me that time for I don't know what reason. They bullied me almost every chance that they had. I was still a weakling back then, I can't defend myself. So one time…” she paused and her eyes wander for awhile until she saw me and then she smiled while looking at me in the eye. I smiled back. She’s being interviewed about me, and they asked how we became friends. 

 

Soojin and I were friends since we were in High school, and that's almost 11 years from now already. We were inseparable since then. We went to the same university too, but we took different course. I spent almost half of my life with her. I knew her so well, and she knew me well too. I was with her during her highest high and lowest low, and she was with me during that times of my life too. 

 

“....our teacher was absent, so it's our free time. I don't have anything to do then, so I stayed on my seat and silently read a book, but these girls were bored as well so they bother me instead. Typical bully. They snatched my book from me and when I tried to take it back, one of the girls pulled my hair. It was painful, and I have a really long hair back then and they're quite taller than me, and I was weak and clumsy. HAHAHA! I felt kind of helpless. When they were about to tear my book, Jinan called them out. ‘Yah! Don't be so immature, give it back or I'll tell our homeroom teacher about this and how you bully this kid. Detention room is kind of scary you know! There's a lot of cockroach! Eew!’ HAHAHA! He even act scared and disgusted, he was cute! But of course, I wasn't thinking about that before..” I smiled like an idiot, it's such a good memory. I am the type of person who doesn't want to stick my nose to other’s business, but I'm glad I did what I did. Having her in my life makes my life so good, I am the happiest. I feel kind of complete. She completes me. 

 

 

I honestly can't imagine myself without her. She's a part of me. She will always be. I love her, not because she's my best friend. I love her more than just a friend. Yes, it's kind of cliché thing, right? They say a man and a woman can't stay as friends without one of them falling with the other. At first I thought we were different, I thought the love I have for her is just because we are best of friends. I mean we are always together, we basically can't live without one another. We are inseparable. I thought I'm just so used to being with her, that maybe the love that I have is normal because we are friends. But then she met Junhoe. 

 

 

Junhoe is honestly a nice guy. I like his personality, his guts. It's fun to be with him. But honestly, that wouldn't be how I’ll describe him if you ask me years ago. I would've told you he’s vain, he looks like a fuck boy, he doesn't look like someone who will get serious with you, he's a dimwit, and such. I remember Soojin and I had a little misunderstanding because of him and I kind of hated him even more for that. But Junhoe is trying hard, he tried his best to befriend me. I was rude to him, like really rude. I remember Soojin asked me “Why do you hate him so much? He's a nice person. Why don't you give him a chance to prove it to you?” I was speechless. I didn't know what to tell her. I remember thinking hard why I hate him so much… and it hits me. I hate him because Soojin likes him. I hate him because Soojin cared for him. I hate him because he's taking away Soojin’s attention from me. I hate to share Soojin with him. I thought I was just feeling like that because I was jealous of the attention that Soojin gave him, but can you blame me? I was the center of her attention before. I am not used to share her attention. But then, I realized… It's not just because of that. It's because, unknowingly, I already fell for her. I hated Junhoe not because I'm a jealous best friend. I hated him because she loves him. But I realized too late. 

 

I look at her again. She's now watching a video presentation… It’s a presentation I made. It contains her happy memories from when she was a kid up to now… with Junhoe… 

 

I can't take my eyes off of her. She's smiling when the pictures and videos of our good days are flashing on the screen but when her memories with Junhoe starts to flash on the screen she kind of look confused and then she looks at me. I smiled at her and nod signaling her to continue to watch the video until it stops and background music plays… That's when Junhoe come out and sing their favorite song… She gasp. I think by now she has an idea what's going on. She looks at him with those loving eyes. And It hurts me. It hurts me because It's not for me. It's not me she's in love with. I cried just as much as she cried. Junhoe kneels on the ground and he pulls out the ring and ask her to marry him. And she said yes. 

 

I am crying hard. Because as much as I'm happy for her, I feel sorry for myself too. But I love her, and she loves Junhoe and Junhoe loves her too. That's all that matters. As long as she's happy with him. As long as she's happy, I am okay. I am fine. Her happiness is still what matters the most. I love her, and if being with Junhoe is what makes her happy then I'm letting her be happy with him. 

 

I love her so much, and being with her for as long as we’re friends is enough. 

 

-end-

 


End file.
